


Revolution in Her Heart

by General Writer (dhazellouise)



Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [2]
Category: Naruto, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/General%20Writer
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki died when she was still Hokage. She might have defeated the members of the Otsutsuki Clan but it required most of her strength and lifeforce. With Hagoromo taking pity on her, Naruko’s soul was transported into another dimension where she could live a normal life. This time as a girl named Caroline Forbes of Mystic Falls.She also soon discovered that she was capable of siring a new supernatural race after an incident involving her senjutsu chakra. The natural energy of the world that was capable of altering the corrupted magic inside the vampires and turned them into something else.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Everyone, Female Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203443
Kudos: 7





	Revolution in Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you are wondering why I am reposting my fics, its because I deleted all of my fics when my mental health went spiraling out of control. Most of my fics have been deleted and now I am reposting those fics that only contains G to T rating and M rating that doesn't have some questionable premise. To those who dare repost my other stories without my permission shall be cursed and struck by some terrible ailment that she/he wished they were dead. I invoke the dark creatures of the ether or void to see the curse uphold forevermore.)

* * *

"You have suffered enough, Naruko Uzumaki," the God of Shinobi, the Sage of Six Paths, said to her as she lay there in the deep crater after her final battle with the last member of the Otsutsuki Clan.

Naruko's only response was to cough up more blood while her vision started to darken.

"You used too much of your power in your attempt to save this world. You gave too much in exchange for too little...Those who survive will mourn your death indeed, but this is not the end dear one...for I believe you deserve another chance at life. And considering that I know the secrets of the Otsutsuki Clan's abilities to travel through distance stars, I will use this knowledge to send your soul into another world, where you will be reborn again and get to live the life you desire. There are worlds out there that are rich with untapped potential and I will send your soul to one of these worlds, where you can be the first one to ever use chakra. A world where you will be able to spread the ways of ninshu once again."

That's all Naruko managed to hear from Hagoromo right before she finally succumbed to her fatal wounds.

* * *

**Glasgow, Scotland**

**October 1, 2008**

It was raining hard, but Caroline Forbes was too busy crying to even notice that she was soaked to the bones.

Her mother just died and Caroline suddenly felt lost. After months of trying to find a cure for her mother, she didn't know what to do anymore.

 _"What do you think about moving into another country, sweetie?"_ A question her mother asked eight years ago when Bill Forbes, Caroline's Father, had shortly left them to be with his boyfriend Steven from Georgia.

_"I think I like the idea, Mom! Can we go live in Japan if we move away?"_

At nine years old, Caroline loved the idea of living in a country that reminded her of her old life. So of course she easily jumped at the possibility of living in Japan.

 _"I should have known that you would pick Japan to live in, Caroline. Afterall, your first word was Japanese."_ Her mother said then, laughing. _"The word **dattebayo** stuck with you. Even as you get older. It's an adorable verbal tic."_

_"I can't help it. The phrase is catchy," Caroline says with a grin._

_"But the word_ **_dattebayo_ ** _doesn't mean anything right?" Her mother had asked._

_"Yes, it doesn't really mean anything in Japanese... but for me it means ' **Believe it'** and it's just something I often say as far as I can remember..."_

_"It means 'Believe it'?...Is it because you want to prove yourself to everyone Caroline?... Honey, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, especially to me….You do know that I believe in you no matter what you do, right?.." her mother had asked._

_"I know Mom….but that hasn't always been the case…" was Caroline's reply with a sad smile. "I had to go through a lot of things and even fight for it until everyone finally believes in me. Even then, achieving my dream hasn't always been easy…"_

_"Oh, sweetheart...why do you sound like you are talking about a different life? Still...whatever you think right now I promise you that I will be with you and support you in whatever you set your mind to..."_ her mother had stated.

 _"Do you really promise, Mom?"_ had been her question.

 _"I promise, sweetie. I promise I will be there_ **_always_ **_..."_

Caroline could still recall her mother's assuring smile and her promise all those years ago.

Yet it felt like decades had passed.

 _But she's gone now...and I'm an orphan again. Like I was in my previous life….but losing a parent that I've known for sixteen years is not the same as growing up and not knowing who your parents were at a young age_. Caroline thought.

 _I already lost my dad eight years ago because of a car accident. Now, I lost my mom because of an inoperable tumor that I could have healed if I knew any medical-jutsu to do so._ Caroline thought as a rising sobbed tried to claw its way out of her throat. She bit her lip to stifle the sound while she wiped away the tears that continue to fall from her red-rimmed eyes.

 _Mom, why do you have to leave me too?_ She silently wondered while she continued to ignore how the heavy downpour now drenched her entire figure where Caroline's clothes clung to her like a second skin.

Still she didn't stand up from the bench she was sitting on. That particular part of the garden in Beatson West Cancer Center was secluded and Caroline needed a place where she could mourn in private while she waited for her new guardian to show up and bring her to a new home.

Caroline even didn't know about her mother making an arrangement for her. She hadn't even known about it until someone had approached her and told her that her mother had agreed to have someone take care of her when she was gone. Even until now, she was having trouble believing that her mother was gone and now she had a new guardian who would take care of her until she became eighteen.

As Caroline sat there underneath the pouring rain, all she could think about was the final moments she had with her mother.

_"I know that all the money that I received after publishing those books you inspired me to write have been depleted completely, but I just want you to know the good news. Do you remember the philanthropist who donated to the Beatson Charity?" Her mother had asked._

_"Yes, why?"_

_"He is paying for all my medical bills, Caroline. So you don't need to continue on taking odd jobs sweetheart to help pay for my medical bills."_ That was what her mother had informed her just hours before her mother's vitals started to destabilize.

Afterward, Caroline had been beside herself with grief as she watched her mother's finally started to fail.

 _"It's going to be fine, Caroline. You will be in good hands when I'm gone."_ her mother had tried to assure her with a smile.

A smile that never left her mother's lips even as Elizabeth Forbes took her last breath.

Watching her mother passed away had been the most devastating thing Caroline experienced in that life. She couldn't do anything else but cry.

It hurts _._ _A lot._ Like getting stabbed with a chidori in the chest where the lightning would set all her nerve endings ablaze and getting herself fried alive until she died.

It felt like a part of her died when she watched her mother, Elizabeth Forbes, took her final breaths.

As she remembered what happened, she could no longer hold back the sob welling up from deep within her, where she finally let out a strangled sound escape from her lips before she finally broke down.

"Mom…" Caroline sobbed brokenly while tears fell freely from her eyes. "I hope you are at peace now…I just - I just wish things turned out better for me for once... _Just even once_...I never even get to tell you about my powers yet of the years I've spent my time training in secret...or the fact that your popular novel series are based on a story of me in my previous life..."

She swallowed the lump in her throat while she continued to cry.

 _I wonder what could have happened if we never moved temporarily in Japan. Or how everything would turn out if you remained a Sheriff in Mystic Falls instead of working as an English teacher to japanese students while writing your novels at the same time…_ She wondered while she pressed a hand to her mouth to mute her loud sobbing.

As she continued to weep, Caroline was instantly alerted when she sensed someone watching her. She looked up to where she could sense the person was and Caroline didn't have to wait long before she saw someone carrying a black umbrella stepped out from the shadows and slowly made his way towards her.

At the sight of the familiar figure, Caroline Forbes swiftly wiped her tears away and forced a cheerful smile on her face. Caroline quickly realized that the man had finally found her after months she had spent following him around in the hopes of figuring out a way to cure her mother.

"Hello there, Mr. walking OCD. I guessed you finally discovered who I am," was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she gave him a watery smile that really didn't reach her eyes.

The rain stopped falling down on her as soon as the man placed the umbrella he had been carrying right above both of them. To shelter her and him from the rain.

The man didn't say anything but regard her in silence. Caroline's eyes stared into the familiar pair of brown eyes set in a stoic, handsome face.

Afterward, she watched as the man carefully pulled out something from his breast pocket. Caroline thought he was getting a handkerchief at first but when she saw the scarlet liquid inside the vial. She felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"I know I'm far too late to give you this…but I was able to find my hybrid brother and ask for his blood. I know this is the reason you've been following me around all those months ago. To use the blood of the Original Hybrid with the hopes of curing your mother's ailment…I'm sorry...I should have come sooner," he told her softly, his eyes expressing his sadness.

She only had a half a mind to reach out for the vial in his hand while she stood there in shock. As she stared at the blood inside the vial, Caroline suddenly felt the overwhelming grief crashing down on her and the next thing she knew she was sobbing helplessly once more.

 _It's far too late now. Too late. My mother is dead._ She thought as she gripped the vial in her hand while she cried.

A moment later, Caroline saw a handkerchief being extended towards her and she swiftly reached out to take it without hesitation. Instantly, the familiar scent of his cologne flooded her olfactory senses as she dabbed the silken handkerchief over tear-stained face.

"I usually - usually steal your handkerchiefs from you. So this is...ah this is - quite different from our usual encounter," she managed to choke out through her tears. She wanted to distract herself from the overpowering emotions she currently felt by concentrating on the handkerchief she had received instead.

"I think it's about time for me to just simply give them to you, considering you have clearly made a collection out of my handkerchiefs after you stole them from me,"

After hearing his remark, Caroline didn't know whether to laugh or cry _._ However, she ended up doing both, where Caroline couldn't help but shorten the distance between them right before she wrapped her arms around him.

The heady scent of his expensive cologne immediately gave her comfort and Caroline was grateful that he didn't push her way despite their strange interactions many months ago before she had to cut it short when her mother was no longer able to travel anywhere.

"Even though we don't know each other very well, I'm glad to see you again...and grateful that you came searching for me just to give me a possible cure for my mom despite the fact that its far too late to administer it," Caroline whispered to him while she pressed her tear-stained face against his broad shoulder.

"So thank you Elijah Mikaelson. I know there is a reason why I like you..."

* * *

When he saw the blonde hair, he instantly knew it was her.

After months of following false trails and leads which lead into nothing, Elijah Mikaelson finally found her. The person who had been a thorn in his side since he left Japan and travelled across Europe in search of his siblings.

This person had been careful in trying to keep her identity a secret. However, Elijah was nothing if not persistent as well as meticulous in finding his Mysterious Stalker - slash - Handkerchief Thief - slash - Doodle-Happy Prankster - slash - Pantry/Fridge Raider (with a taste for ramen) - slash - House Intruder (who sometimes likes to doze off in his soft feather-bed while he was out there hunting for his hybrid brother.) He knew this because he could smell the scent of jasmine in his sheets. (Bed sheets that he sometimes forget to send into the laundry to be washed. Or perhaps he just secretly loves the scent of jasmine and he doesn't really mind his personal Ms. Goldilocks.)

Elijah could still recall the day when all of this started. It started somewhere in Russia, where he first received his first letter from his stalker. Although the first couple of letters he received from her were small notes dropped into the back pocket of his trousers without him even noticing it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Hello, Mr. Haughty Vampire._ **

**_You don't know me yet but I just need you to know that I am a secret admirer of yours. Thank you for saving that little kid back there and ripping the heart of that child molester. You are my hero._ **

**_P.S. I am taking your blood-stained handkerchief as a souvenir._ **

**__ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

That had been her first letter to him, which was written in - oddly enough - a stationery with _frog prints_ in it.

A letter she managed to slip into his back pocket while his back was turned where she even stole one of his favorite handkerchiefs.

Of course, that hadn't been the last time she took him off guard. The first letter was followed by a series of letters as he travelled across Europe and with his mysterious stalker not too far behind.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Dear Mr. Icy Pants._ **

**_It's me again. I'm just letting you know that I'm totally not stalking you. I just so happen to be in the same city as you are currently in. And yes, I dropped this letter on your back pocket again because I was checking to see if the legend is true about you. I heard that as an Original Vampire you were cursed to have a stick eternally lodged in your ass._ **

**_P.S. Please don't be offended because I might actually be checking out your incredibly fine ass too while I'm looking for that legendary stick._ **

**__ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

That was the note he received while he had been in Barcelona, Spain. She had also added a winking doodle in the familiar frog-printed stationery as well. And like before, he discovered that his handkerchief was missing. _Again._ His dratted stalker had taken it without him realizing it and it was another one of his favorites too.

However, from leaving notes into his back pockets while he was out, he soon realized that his stalker decided to mess with him all the more. Apart from the letters, he also had to go through painfully, humiliating moments that nearly ruined his reputation as one of the Original Vampires.

Apparently, his stalker was a prankster as well. This was proven true when he had walked into a den of enemy vampires expecting them to quake in terror by the mere sight of him. Instead he was met with deafening guffaws and pointing fingers while the vampires just simply clutched at their stomachs.

It turned out that Elijah Mikaelson had a large sign in his back without him knowing about it until it was too late.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_MY NAME IS ELIJAH MIKAELSON._ **

**_I AM AN ORIGINAL VAMPIRE WHO HAS CHRONIC CONSTIPATION._ **

**__ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

That had been a sign written in bold red and black capital letters in a white sheet of paper, which was taped on his back. He had not been aware of its presence when Elijah walked into enemy territory until his enemies had seen it before him. Thereafter, Elijah had no trouble dispatching the laughing vampires and destroying their hideout without any regrets at all. They should have known better than to laugh at him openly.

At first, he was annoyed by the mysterious person who loved to play tricks on him. He suspected that it was a woman from the start and he thought she might be a vampire too considering the many times she managed to slip past him without him noticing her.

Hence, Elijah started to actively seek her out and tried to keep himself vigilant in case she slipped another letter into his back pocket or did something else to completely embarrass him again. However, he should have known that his stalker was determined not to get caught as he was determined to catch her.

It was an old game of cat-and-mouse. (Elijah didn't even known who was the cat and the mouse between them.) This continued for nearly seven months.

He never did quite catch her. Not even closed. She kept evading him constantly. No matter what. All he was able to do was catch a glimpse of blonde hair before the person disappeared swiftly. Sometimes he could have sworn seeing a shadowed figure leaping across rooftops before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

As these went on for months, Elijah soon realized the reason he was not getting worried or even creeped out by all of these. It became clear to him that he was feeling more amused by his stalker's silly letters, even though she often found a way to insult him. Her letters were entertaining to read. Her words were amusing. She was definitely a nice change for him after many years of searching for his siblings without any progress.

Admittedly, Elijah became far more interested in this person than he realized. He didn't know how it happened but he was actually starting to look forward to receiving her letters as time passed by.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Dearest Mr. Eternally Constipated Vampire,_ **

**_I hope you are enjoying your time in Paris because I am too. I love_ ** **_la Ville Lumière._ ** **_I am told that Paris is also called the City of Love and they are right. There is something about Paris that seems to draw out the romantic in me. That's why I've taken the liberties of redecorating your place. I hope you like the pink hearts that I painted on your walls because I find the plain white paint utterly boring._ **

**_P.S. You are welcome by the way._ **

**__ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

This was the letter that Elijah found at the place he was temporarily staying, which now had pinks hearts painted on his white walls. (In fact, Elijah had no heart to have someone repaint his entire loft considering the effort his stalker had painted those hearts.)

For the first time, this concerned Elijah greatly. He realized how this person could have gotten into his place so easily since he started receiving her letters. The place he had stayed at that time had been equipped with security cameras and high-tech locks, which his stalker managed to bypass to enter into his bachelor pad on the highest floor of the building.

Even though Elijah had good reasons to be concerned. However, he soon discovered how his worry seemed to be unfounded considering the months that followed wherein his stalker had not done anything to him, except raid his pantry and fridge and eat whatever she could find ( _freeloading on him more like)._

She also managed to get through his safety deposit boxes where he had kept all his valuables plus the journals which were the written accounts of his thousand years life. It turned out that his stalker wasn't interested in his money or the many jewelry he had in his possessions. No, instead his personal lockpicker had taken his journals and spent her time reading it and discovering most of his embarrassing secrets while he had been preoccupied somewhere else.

One time Elijah nearly caught her. He only knew she had been there not a moment ago because the scent of jasmine had been strong and still smelled fresh, where it lingered on his bedsheets. It was quite obvious that she must have dozed off while reading his journals because she had left them in his bed when she had made an escape quickly through the window before he could catch her. A window that had been fifty floors up.

How she managed to escape from his loft completely. Elijah had no idea. Still he had been closed to finally discovering who she was. Elijah had tried many times to discover who his devoted stalker was, but he always ended up grasping at wind instead.

It felt like following the trail of a ghost.

That all changed when Elijah stopped receiving letters or noticing the untouched state of his place.

His stalker had disappeared without warning.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Dear Mr. Stone Face,_ **

**_I don't know what you put in your carbonara, but it really tasted delicious. And in case you are wondering where the rest of the dish went, I took it with me and ate all of it. I have to say you are an incredibly good cook and there is no doubt in my mind that you will make a perfect husband._ **

**_P.S. If you are looking for a wife, consider me interested._ **

**__ **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

That was the last letter he received from her. When Elijah didn't hear from her for an entire month, he got worried. He had gotten used to her letters and her freeloading tendencies that when it completely stopped, he was bothered by the sudden absence of it. He suspected something must have happened because Elijah knew that she wouldn't have given up so easily. Reading her letters with the silly frog prints in it had given him a glimpse of a stubborn, strong and bright personality with a penchant for mischief.

So when she stopped following him around, Elijah suddenly renewed his efforts in finding out who she was and where she had gone off to. His objective in finding his siblings was temporarily held off while he concentrated in finding the reason his stalker had simply gone and left him alone.

However, when Elijah Mikaelson finally found her. He soon discovered the true reason she was following him. Apart from fulfilling a dying woman's bucket list in travelling the world, apparently she was also searching for a cure, which she thought she could get from Elijah's hybrid brother. Klaus Mikaelson.

Elijah also found out that he had been wrong all this time.

He assumed his stalker was a full grown woman and a vampire who was nearly ancient as he was since she was capable of sneaking up on him during those months she was following him. Instead Elijah Mikaelson discovered that she was actually a sixteen year old highschool student and a mortal to boot.

The same person whose letters he had stashed away in a safety deposit box and whose jasmine scent still lingered in his bedsheets. Elijah Mikaelson didn't even dare think about the many nights he woke up after having dreams of her.

The shock of discovering she was far too young had left Elijah conflicted.

She was sixteen.

Too young and completely off limits.

However, Elijah Mikaelson somehow still couldn't resist from going to her and finally talking to her in person.

* * *

_"My daughter took so many odd jobs for months now to help pay with my medical bills. So I want to thank you for everything. Thank you for your generous donation and for agreeing to take care of my daughter when I am gone..."_

_"I'm glad to be of help, Mrs. Forbes. I also want to assure you that your daughter will be in good hands. You won't have to worry about leaving your daughter behind because I promise I will take care of her and protect her no matter what..." Lucien Castle assures the woman, smiling._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_MANY MONTHS AGO_ **

"We have already establish that I'm not him. I'm not Klaus Mikaelson. But the only way for you to find the hybrid is through another Original. His name is Elijah Mikaelson. Klaus' older brother," He informed her as he coughed more blood.

Lucien stared into those odd-shaped yellow eyes while his skin prickled in warning from the oppressive orange energy the sixteen year old girl was emanating.

"Where can I find this Elijah person?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

"I don't know," was his only response.

Then, he gasped in complete agony as the girl suddenly twisted the energy sword she had stabbed dangerously close to his heart. Lucien's vision whitened. He could almost feel himself desiccating. Their was now a strange energy coursing through his veins and it felt like he was being burned alive.

"I - I DON'T - KNOW!" Lucien yelled, where he ended up screaming next in excruciating pain as the energy spread all through out his body. That was when he suddenly felt himself die. He died and caught glimpses of someone's memories. Visions of a strange world with humans walking up the walls and with deadly abilities capable of destroying an entire village.

Lucien Castle didn't die permanently however. He only went through another transition.

Because seven days later, Lucien Castle woke up totally different. He woke up now capable of walking under the sun without a daylight ring and no longer needed blood for nourishment. He also woke up with an incessant tag in his mind and an instinct to protect and follow someone to the ends of the earth.

Lucien Castle woke up sired to Caroline Forbes, where he soon discovered that he wasn't the only one sired to her.

It turned out that all the Vampires he had ever created had changed.

Now, they had that strange energy running through their veins and capable of incredible feats. Like the visions he had seen from their new sire's memories.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [bloomsburry-dhazel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)
> 
> SERIES
> 
> __


End file.
